modernwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cpl. Dunn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modern Warfare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cpl. Dunn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- II Helljumper II (Talk) 18:56, April 25, 2010 Admin How will I become an admin?? Bravo Five-Nine 19:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Protected Thank you! CodExpert Sweet! CodExpert Weapon Templates Hey, Dunn. I just wanted to know if you know how to make templates, I had a go but it went tits up. I wondered if you are any good? 19:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:RFA Sure thing! How many admins do you think a wikia should have? 20:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll have a think. When this wikia becomes larger we should advertise it and prove Bord and Grevier wrong! 20:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I think it is good, I had a read and agreed with all the stuff. Maybe 75 mainspace edits though? 21:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok then! I'm gonna have to come off in a bit, and sorry but I probably won't be on again untill tuesday. 21:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 50? I don't really know, what do you think. Also thanks for looking after the wikia. :) 21:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Good job catching my mistake, you Nazi Spellchecker! Thanks. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sme thing, pretty much. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yup, and I'm the techy nerd! 8) -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) That's me too! you are the vandal hater also -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I blow them apart with my Wonderwaffle! -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yummy in my tummy...-- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Lucky! Although edits are not important... I've been think about going for an RFA on the CoD Wikia, BTW, but i don't know if I should...just to let you know. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) That's my plan. Muhahaha! -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep, and during that time I only see two users who would become Admins. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Like who should not become Admins? And Scottie TheNerd has the greatest chance to be a Admin in my opinion. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I would give Scottie a support and so would Darth and Bord. And I would keep Joeyaa, Griever, Saint, JJR, and EightOhEight. They are great contributers. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Ill talk to you on IRC, -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) re:good job Thanks Dunn! I want to help out this wiki. Also I've learned to add pics! [[File:Prestige10Anim.gifCpt.Z]] 23:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) vote you mind voting? [[File:CODstar.gifCpt.Z]] 01:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Doesn' t matter. I just care if you vote. Cpt.Z 01:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Site notice How do I change the site notice? By the way- I made - Could you jazz it up, make it look better? 04:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. 12:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month Will this new wiki be able to do the user of the month??? Bravo Five-Nine 16:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Unknown origin Go on my userpage and look at the pages Ive created, I also got a poll too. 9 pagesive created (admins work) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Talk]] 19:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Complaint box What do you think of my complaint box? http://i276.photobucket.com/albums/kk1/ozzyosbourne27/th2iid85l.gif -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, anyway, I need some girl advice if you have any. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, yesterday I was out with my GF and out of nowhere, she said she loved me, and I don't know what to say so I said this; "Uh...yeah..Okay." Anyway, do ''you have any ideas on what to say to her, cuz my mind is blank at the moment, also, i do have to admit that I love her back but I don't know how to show it. /confused face/ -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, the problem is that I don't know how to show/tell her that I do, Do you have any ideas? -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rollback That is undo the edit right?? Gen. Ex said I can put in an RfA, but I will wait a few days. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Talk]] 15:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC)